Avalanche
Avalanche is a female SkyWing. She is the only known parent to Flame - one of the False Dragonets of Destiny (he was supposed to be the replacement for Glory). Avalanche was a spy for the Talons of Peace, and was stationed at Queen Ruby's Palace during the War of SandWing Succession. She wanted to keep Flame out of the war, so she left him with the Talons of Peace. Her current location is north of the rainforest and west of Queen Moorhen's Lake, but she stayed with the Talons of Peace, or what remains of it, for current unknown reasons. Avalanche appears to detest SandWings, judging by her hostile looks towards Qibli in Winter Turning. This is loosely believed to be caused by how Viper (the false SandWing dragonet), slashed Flame with her tail barb, leaving his face horribly scarred and making him blind in one of his eyes. She also directs hatred towards Peril, as she mentioned in Escaping Peril, because she was one of the guards who tried track her down and have her killed. She is short tempered and grumpy, but the only current SkyWing in the Talons of Peace. Appearance Described to have red The Brightest Night, page 227 and dark crimson scales. Biography ''The Brightest Night When Sunny, Tsunami, and Ochre arrived at the Talons of Peace camp, they were greeted by Nautilus, Avalanche, Riptide, a SandWing (with possibly a relation to Viper, most likely her uncle), and an unnamed IceWing (Cirrus/Chameleon). They asked for the whereabouts of the false dragonets, and Sunny and Tsunami replied that Fatespeaker was fine and that Viper died. Then, Flame appeared in the sky and dove for his mother when she called his name. He buried his head in her neck, wrapped his wings around her, and sobbed. Sunny observed that the angry SkyWing could be someone else, someone happier, with dragons who cared about him nearby. Riptide explained to Tsunami that Avalanche was furious about the fact that Morrowseer took him and the other false Dragonets to the Night Kingdom while she was spying at the SkyWing Palace, and that she nearly killed Nautilus in her rage. Moon Rising When Flame's thoughts were read by Moonwatcher, he mentioned that "she" was forcing him to go to the Jade Mountain Academy. It can be assumed that this "she" is referring to Avalanche, and Flame may now be bitter toward her for sending him there. He seemed to believe she didn't want to see his scarred face. Flame seems very self-conscious about this scar, though he seems to try to hide it behind anger and hate, especially towards NightWings and SandWings. We do not know the true reason Avalanche sent her son to Jade Mountain. ''Winter Turning She appeared briefly in Winter Turning as the Jade Winglet dragonets were looking for a mountain in the Sky Kingdom. She said she did not recognize the mountain the Jade Winglet showed her, and glared at Qibli, which Winter was slightly curious about. Escaping Peril Avalanche also appeared in Escaping Peril when she, Cirrus, Nautilus, and some other Talons of Peace assaulted Peril, thinking that she was Scarlet. When Avalanche realised who she was, she told the others to stay back, saying that she was even worse than Scarlet, and asked her if she was in league with Scarlet. She revealed that she was one of the guards sent after Kestrel when she tried to escape with Peril. This lead to a lot of bitter squabbling between her and Peril. Then Turtle reveals that they are going to find Scarlet and kill her, and they let them go. Avalanche has not been mentioned since then. Family Tree Quotes "I hope you die." - To Peril in Escaping Peril Trivia *When Morrowseer exiled Squid, he flew alone into the Sky Kingdom and was later found by a spy from the Talons of Peace. Nautilus didn't name the spy, but it may have been Avalanche, as she happened to be stationed there at the time. *In Winter Turning she is described glaring at Qibli as if she "wanted to rip the barb right off his tail". This is probably because she may have a grudge against all SandWings for what Viper did to Flame. *It is possible that Peril and Avalanche have a connection, briefly revealed during her encounter with Peril. *Avalanche appears to both hate and fear Peril, as she was cautious about trying to attack her, as well as trying to prove that the "monster" inside of Peril still exists. *It appears that Avalanche has a strong love for Flame, as shown in The Brightest Night. Gallery Typical SkyWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SkyWing (colored), by Joy Ang SkyTransparent.png|A typical SkyWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanskywing.jpg|A typical SkyWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold AvalancheTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Ava and Flame.png|by Destinyfollower2233 Avalanche Skywing_Fotor.jpg Tbn scene.jpg|Avalanche from TBN RedSkyWing.png|By Heron flame_and_avalanche__spoiler_alert___by_shadowsoarhawkflight-d8hyf65.png.jpeg|Avalanche and Flame by ShadowSoarHawkflight 1455600376458-1939268001.jpg|By Snowflake|link=Avalanche SkyWing - Avalanche.png|Avalanche by HappyFalconQueen SkyWing Sigil.png|SkyWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing avalanchez.jpg|A real avalanche 1441988_1418707162204_full.png|Avalanche and Flame References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:BN Characters Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Minor Characters Category:Talons of Peace Category:Soldiers